In the manufacture of containers, such as aluminum soft drink and beer containers, the ends, or tops, of the can are manufactured in a stamping and scoring operation in a conversion press, where they are provided with beaded rims "pop-tops", and so forth. The generally flat disc ends are stacked in bottom relationship and packaged in paper bags. In one operation, the bags are formed as a plurality of interconnected sealed compartments which are formed by superposing two continuous webs of a flexible material having opposite edges, inserting a plurality of container ends between them and forming a continuous end sealing strip next adjacent to each edge portion and a plurality of spaced apart widthwise extending sealing strips extending between and into the continuous end sealing strips. Each sealed compartment comprises a central body portion in which the container ends are located, two end wall portions, two end sealing strips, two widthwise sealing strips and two opposite end portions, each of which comprises portions of the two superposed continuous webs located between an end sealing strip and the end wall portions of the central body portion. In order to use the container ends in a further operation, such as a seamer apparatus, it is necessary to remove or debag the container ends from the sealed compartments.